un extraño comportamiento, una confesion
by mishima sashi
Summary: los chicos muchas veces son medio lentos al momento de darse cuenta de los sentimientos de una chica...y de esto tampoco se salva uno de los integrantes de la yorozuya...KaguraxShinpachi


**Bueno mi primera historia utilizando personajes de Gintama…dios cuanto amo ese anime! *o* y porque un KaguraxShinpachi? Porque me encanta esta pareja desde la saga de yoshiwara se ven tan lindos juntos X3, aunque también me gusta mucho con Okita y Kamui (si aunque sea incesto), es que Kagura es preciosa w , pero bueno dejando de lado mi locura por gintama…gracias por leer esta pequeñita historia sobre esta pareja que no gusta a tanto pero igual la escribí espero que sea de tu agrado gracias por leer OwO **

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos Viva Gintama! XD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del gran y genialoso anime y manga Gintama son propiedad del genio gorila maestro Sorachi Hideaki **

**Un extraño comportamiento, Una confesión**

Me encuentro parado viendo el gran festival de esta noche, si lo más seguro era que estos días ella había estado así de extraña por okita-san aunque en verdad hace tiempo que no se veo juntos a estos dos, pero quien más podría ser? Si me dijo que era un chico con el que no se parecía nada, siempre paraban peleando y que muchas veces lo despreciaba y que es más la primera vez que lo conoció lo desprecio? Quien más podía ser que el ese chico del shinsengumi? Porque Gin-san había quedado descartado, Hijikata-san ni queriendo, Katsura-san no lo creo, el candidato o posible persona que haya estado alterando la personalidad de Kagura seria Okita…no se me ocurre nadie más, porque se bien que de alguna forma esos dos podrían terminar como pareja…en realidad estaba demasiado rara…

-+FLASH BACK+-

Estaba sentado en el sofá con un té caliente como me gustaba, no había aparecido ningún cliente en bastante tiempo y ese día no era la excepción, todo estaba tranquilo, Gin-san se había salido sin decir a donde iba pero de seguro iba a desperdiciar dinero en el pachinko o en las apuestas junto con Hasegawa-san, y Kagura estaba echada con Sadaharu detrás del sofá donde yo estaba, hace poco se había comenzado a comportar extrañamente no quería verme directamente bueno cosas de chicas pensé

prendí la tele buscando algún programa bueno que pudiera entretenerme además que descansaba de haber limpiado la yorozuya por que esos dos vagos que tengo como compañeros no harían absolutamente nada más que picarse la nariz o comer lo poco de comida que teníamos, mientras pasaba los canales desganadamente al fin pareció algo que si me gusto

Me emocione tanto que hice caer mi bebida al suelo llamando la atención de mi compañera y me acerque a la pantalla como Gin-san lo hacía al ver a la chica del tiempo-O…Otsuu!-grite al ver que estaban pasando por la tele uno de sus conciertos pasados pero como buen fan que era no podía perderme esto pocas veces permitían pasar las espectaculares presentaciones de la excelentísima idol, mi nada Terakado Tsuu

Comencé a cantar a todo volumen como todo buen fan según las reglas del club de fans utilizando el control como si fuera un micrófono llene la casa de "chome chomes" cuando de repente Kagura pateo la televisión haciéndola volar por la ventana, dejándome a medio canto y con una cara de sorpresa la mire como pidiendo explicaciones y ella solo me respondió

-ha! Shinpachi…lo siento se me resbalo el pie-mientras miraba a otro lado sínicamente

-eso es imposible! No se te puede resbalar el pie desde tan lejos Kagura-chan!-grite desesperado porque quería seguir viendo el concierto de mi diva y también por saber cómo se encontraba el viejo televisor-porque lo hiciste!-seguía gritando

Ella me vio jugando con uno de sus accesorios del cabello-porque siempre tienes que ver a esa chica ya tienes discos y posters, no es suficiente tu maldito cuatro ojos!?...-decía mientras hacia una expresión de burla

No dije nada y corrí a la parte de abajo de la tienda, Kagura se había puesto más "sensible" y agresiva en cuanto llegaban clientas comenzaba a hacerme quedar mal, Kagura-chan estaba actuando extraño de seguro algo le molestaba…

-+FLASH BACK+-

Mientras pensaba eso veo a esa chica subiendo perezosamente por las gradas del monte en el que me encontraba, dios sí que subía lento!, tanto que pude fijarme en cada detalle que tenia se había puesto un kimono rojo con unos decorados de pequeñas flores de color blanco y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta bastante cortita debo admitir que se veía realmente linda mi pequeña amiga, llevaba 2 algodones de azúcar en sus manos _"que linda me trajo algo como disculpa"_ pensé cuando llego hasta donde estaba me miro y le dio unos grandes mordiscos a los dos al mismo tiempo

-Ka…Kagura-chan!-ella se seguía atragantando con los algodones y cuando termino me vio con su boca repleta de ese comestible rosado y me contesto

-ha…shinpachi…quieres?-y con su aru al final me mostro su mano con restos de lo que había comido, como era de esperarse yo le reclame de cómo podía comer algo que estaba pegado a su mano! después de que peleáramos un momento como niños nos callamos y poniendo un ambiente serio le pregunte

-bien, Kagura-chan… dime que es lo que te pasa?, estos días no has parecido la ser de siempre…-tragando un poco de saliva continúe con el miedo de que la yato me arroje por el monte por ser tan atrevido pero no fue así ella se quedo en silencio mirando el piso-puedes confiar en mi después de todo somos amigos-le dije con una sonrisa a lo que ella me miro algo molesta, esta vez sí pensé que me golpearía

-estúpido cuatro ojos…-dijo y volvió su mirada al suelo para hablar-si dices una palabra a Gin-chan o a Tae-chan…es mas no debes decirle a nadie o te pateare las xxx tan fuerte que quedara en coma!-me dijo con una cara de asesina que me hizo jurarlo, ella ya más tranquila prosiguió-hay alguien que me gusta…-no me sorprendí de todas formas había estudiado su comportamiento en silencio

-Kagura-chan…pues no hay nada malo en eso-dije con tono reconfortante ella se abrazaba las rodillas hundiendo su rostro en ellas y continúo

-shinpachi…pero el…parece que él nunca me va a tomar en serio es mas creo que él piensa que soy una niña…pero…aun así el me gusta siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme, aunque siempre lo hago enojar, siempre me muestra una sonrisa cálida y está conmigo…es alguien tan diferente a mi pero siempre quisiera estar con él…aunque a él le guste otra persona…yo quiero estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible…porque es divertido verlo hacer esas caras tan graciosas-rio un poco mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojizas le daría vergüenza hablar de él?, pero sonreír? Estar as u lado? No, Okita-san no podría ser el…entonces finalmente era Gin-san!? Porque él es el que la podría tomar como una niña sin embargo mostrar una sonrisa cálida sí, lo más seguro era que el chico del que hablaba era Gin-san entonces después de una pausa continuo-pero…como dije el de seguro ni siquiera se imagina que él me gusta, por eso…estoy triste-lo ultimo retumbo en mis oídos como un eco que me hizo enfurecer, como podría ese tipo no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de una chica tan dulce como Kagura-chan a pesar de que sus sentimientos hacia el son tan puros, no me importaba si era Gin-san u Okita-san sin duda le daría su merecido por hacer poner triste a mi preciosa compañera

-Kagura-chan-le dije un poco frustrado por no poder hacer nada, ella levanto su rostro y volteo hacia mí, en cuanto lo hizo pude ver clara mente sus ojos cristalinos cosa que me molesto aun mas-no debes ponerte triste por algo así! Si? Tu eres una chica hermosa vamos! Sabes debes intentarlo debes decirle a ese chico que te gusta porque si no lo intentas no sabrás lo que habría pasado después! Y si ese chico te rechaza te juro que yo seré quien le patee las xxx por ti!-con una sonrisa le dije-hagamos un trato Kagura-chan si le dices a ese chico que te gusta yo te comprare una caja de los nuevos sokonbu extra largos que son tan caros si?-ella movió su brazo en sus ojos no dejando salir las lagrimas y me miro con una sonrisa burlona

-que sean dos cajas-dijo interesada como siempre

-heeeeeee!? D…dos!- yo grite fuertemente si ni siquiera tengo dinero para una jump como conseguiría dinero para dos cajas de un alimento que es tan caro!? Pero bueno la sonrisa de mi amiga valía la pena-haaa-suspire-está bien dos cajas-un fuerte ruido nos interrumpió era el sonido de una explosión en el cielo esa flor que se había esparcido en el nos había hecho mover las cabezas hacia lo alto fue seguida de otras que fueron también hermosas mire de reojo a Kagura-chan que tenía sus ojitos con un brillo extraño me hizo feliz poder volver a verla sonreír pero ella pareció darse cuenta y me vio pero yo rápidamente desvié mi vista al cielo con un leve sonrojo cuando pronuncio mi nombre

-…Shinpachi…-yo gire mi rostro hacia ella cuando de un segundo a otro ella había acercado rápidamente su rostro al mío y había chocado sus labios contra los míos torpemente, yo por mi parte abrí los ojos lo mas que pude vi como ella cerraba sus ojos con fuerza junto con sus mejillas color carmesí, después de unos segundos se fue separando de mi sus labios habían quedado pegados a los míos por el dulce que había consumido minutos antes, desvió su mirada hacia uno de los arboles que se encontraba por ahí, yo me quede petrificado, con los ojos clavados en ella, no podía reaccionar, que diría!? Y ahora que! No podía procesar lo que había hecho la yato, Gin-san y Okita-san fueron desplazados obviamente por el menos indicado…yo? Yo!? Como podía ser! Y había prometido golpearle las xxx a ese tipo y ese tipo era nada más y nada menos que el cuatro ojos de shinpachi!…aun no reaccionaba y seguía empalidecido hasta que ella me vio nuevamente ya mas calmada

-me debes dos cajas de sokonbu-al escuchar eso solo balbucee unos cuantos sonidos, aun no lo asimilaba ella era mi amiga, mi compañera de trabajo, un miembro más de la yorozuya pero…pero…era cierto lo que me había dicho yo ni siquiera me imaginaba que yo era ese alguien que le gustaba, que me había rechazado y…que…dios! Se me había declarado hace unos segundo y yo…esto es tan confuso yo no sabía que ella…ella me volvió a mirar y picándose la nariz me dijo-vaya en serio parece que ni siquiera te lo imaginabas Shinpachi…cuatro ojos inútil…-termino mientras se levantaba

-como que inútil! Kagura-chan! Estabas jugando no es cierto!-ella freno en seco, creo que no debí haber dicho eso…pero que querían! Estoy confundido aun no puedo creer que yo soy quien le gusta!, ella se acerco a mí con el aire de querer matarme se acerco a mi nuevamente me miro directamente a los ojos-he?...kagura…chan…-dije con miedo la tercera es la vencida y si esta vez estaba seguro de que me mandaría al otro mundo con su fuerza sobrehumana pero no ella agarro mi nuca fuertemente se puso un poco de puntitas y volvió a chocar sus labios con los míos…pero esta vez movió un poco su boca por alguna razón comencé acerrar mis ojos, después de un corto tiempo se aparto de mí y me dijo

-ahora estas convencido!?-su mirada era tan penetrante, ella enserio no estaba jugando…lo que decía era verdad

-kagura-chan yo…-pero antes de que diga nada algo cayó fuertemente en medio de los dos, tan fuerte fue el impacto que había hundido el suelo, cuando el humo se disipo pude a ver claramente a un samurái inconfundible con permanente estampado en el suelo

-vaya…disculpen chicos creí que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de mala educación encontré a este tipo espiándolos y le tuve que enseñarle que eso no se hace…-dijo mi hermana saliendo de las sombras con su típica sonrisa en el rostro

-"_pero es que acaso no estabas haciendo lo mismo hermana…"-_pensé con una media sonrisa de molestia, después se revelaron mas personalidades - Me pregunto hace cuanto están ahí espiando!

-tranquilo shinpachi no vimos nada del beso ni de cómo sus boca se pegaron por el dulce no vimos nada de eso-decía el jefe de la yorozuya mientras ponía una sonrisa de costado tratando de evadir mi mirada

-pero si estás diciendo que lo viste!-grite reprendiendo a Gin-san, hay que ver lo descarados que son al pensar lo que habían visto me puse nervioso, me sonroje hasta las orejas

-tranquilo shinpachi-kuun no soy el único…-dijo picándose la nariz quitándole todo el suspenso a la situación, este tipo siempre tan insensible

-O tae-chaaaan!

-Gin-saaaan!

Entonces los dos acosadores salieron de sus escondites una sin sus lentes cosa que significaba peligro con los brazos abiertos y fue a parar con un hombre que había estado durmiendo en el suelo con unos cartones simulando que eran algo parecido a su cama, mientras Gin-san se limpiaba sus mocos en un arbol, el gorila fue directo a donde estaba mi hermana y ella como ya era costumbre lo mando a volar, si y en verdad lo hizo hasta pareció que era uno de los fuegos artificiales mas…he? en qué momento se le abrió el yukata!?

-ahhh…-Kagura se fue retirando, solo alcance a ver su espalda mientras bajaba con despacio las gradas que llevaban al festival

Se había alejado bastante ya estaba a punto de llegar al final cuando la detuve, creía que era mejor alejarnos de todos, de todas formas seria incomodo para una chica, y por supuesto para mi, hablar frente a todos ellos, la tome del brazo y ella volteo con una expresión triste…casi se me parte el corazón cuando no vi una de sus descaradas expresiones o una de sus dulces sonrisas…

-…-no dijo nada y se soltó de mi agarre, supongo que por la tardanza de una respuesta habrá pensado que la rechace…pero como hacerlo ella era tan importante para mí que no podría hacerlo así que no queda más que cumplir mi promesa

-Kagura-chan!...-ella se detuvo con intención de escucharme, sonreí un poco aunque aun estaba nervioso y le dije-vamos al festival ahí podre comprarte tus sokonbus…después de todo lo prometí-le extendí mi mano para que la tomara, ella se dio levemente la vuelta y en cuanto lo hizo sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas me mostro una gran sonrisa y corrió hacia mí, yo la espere con los brazos abiertos

Pero era Kagura, esa chica no iba a correr hacia mi abrazarme y decirme que me quiere, me dio una patada en el rostro haciéndome caer al suelo, se sentó encima de mi mientras me miraba- Shinpachi…quiero una de esas brochetas y una máscara de conejo que había visto antes…-me dijo clavando su mirada color cielo en la mía, quise replicar porque bien sabía que no nadábamos en dinero ni mucho menos pero si me lo decía mirándome de esa forma dudo que hubiera podido resistirme

Se levanto se sacudió un poco y me agarro de la mano ayudándome a levantar, pero no me soltó me jalo hacia donde quería ir mientras tenía un leve sonrojo que con el tiempo fue desapareciendo mientras avanzaba la noche y el nerviosismo se convertía en risas, esa noche me lo había pasado bien con la yato aunque aun no le haya respondido ella parecía estar feliz más que de costumbre

No sería difícil verla como algo más que una compañera…después de todo en mi interior siempre fue así…


End file.
